


Cheese

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/90156.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/90156.html

He came back, day after day, always at the same time. He'd sit on the bench, silently staring into the water. After about fifteen minutes, he'd pull a small wrapper out of his pocket, munch on his cheese mindlessly, then tuck the paper back in so as not to litter. Rain or shine, it didn't matter to the slightly overweight boy. No matter what the weather, he always stayed for exactly an hour, letting the world for the small amount of time pass him by.

Watching him from the safety of the lake, the squid wondered what the boy was thinking about, and why he always had tears streaming down from his eyes.


End file.
